The concept of having a detachable pocket for wearing apparel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,444, incorporated herein by reference, and others. Most, however, are dependent upon some modification of the apparel. Rector, for example, uses VELCRO brand fasteners of the hooked and looped configuration which are permanently attached to various parts of the apparel so as to subsequently accept a mating part. Other detachable pockets are shown in Zerchak 1991 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,127) and Dobell 1969 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,062).
Others teach the use of an adhesive strip such as Eyster in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,901 1974; Partridge in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,300, 1981; and Morera et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,390, 1986, incorporated herein by reference.
There exists a need for attaching a pocket that does not require a modification to apparel; does not depend on a particular location or particular type of material, does not degrade in time like the self-adhesive approaches nor does it present a problem in laundering like VELCRO based items or adhesive products since it is easily removed prior to laundry or dry cleaning.
Approaches to attaching objects other than pockets to articles of clothing include a wire frame as in Viio's U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,894. These and other approaches do not offer the same advantages as the present invention.